Every Once and Awhile
by Legofodopip
Summary: When Alex meets Dally, she's totally repulsed. He's mean, saucy, and conceited. But after awhile, and gets to know the real man inside. ReviewReview!


Disclaimer: I own none of S. E. Hinton's characters, only Alex, and whoever else I shove in here.  
  
I appologize to those of you who want updates from my other stories. I'm trying!! I've hit a road block, and I work all day. Sooo, I'm writing these stories based off of my experience, and I'm writing them in the middle of the night. Take pity on me!! Actually, don't do that. AND, I wanted to let all of my readers know, that the week of July 20th, I won't be able to update. But I promise when I get back, all my stories will be updated. I have Horse Camp that week.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^^Alex's P.O.V.^^  
  
I grinned, as I pushed my horse on. Leaning forward, my face was almost buried in her mane. Tapping her hindquarters with the end of my reins, I asked her for more speed.  
  
Barbie, my chestnut quarter horse mare, tossed her head, asking her more head room.  
  
Sighing, I released my hold on her head, and clung to her mane. It's not that I don't trust my horse, don't get me wrong, but my horse could EASILY get away from me. I'm not too eager to go flying off her back onto the roof of the stables.  
  
Barbie sped up, her ears plastered against her head. The way she acted, you'd think she was a thoroughbred. But she's not some hoity toity toothpick legged horse. Naw, she's hard as rock. She listens and obeys, but boy howdy, is she a tough ride.  
  
I leaned back, pulling on the reins, hard and with steady pressure. "Come on, Barbie doll. Slow those legs of yours down."  
  
Barbie snorted, tossed her head again, and slowed to a fast moving trot.  
  
I kept pulling back, and eventually, she stopped. I patted her neck, which was soaked with sweat, and dismounted.  
  
Barbie lowered her head, nuzzled my pocket, and then neighed again.  
  
I grinned, pulled a couple carrots out of my pocket, and handed them to my horse. "You're a carrot fiend, ya know that?"  
  
Barbie crunched the carrots, and then nuzzled my face, smearing horse drool, and bits of carrot, all over my face.  
  
I laughed, wiped my face with my bandana, and led my horse into the middle isle of the barn. Several whispers were heard. "You know who that is?" "That's the greaser girl, isn't it?" "What's a grease doing here?"  
  
I glared at the wall, took off my horse's bridle, and replaced the halter back on her head. After hooking her in the crossties, I unlatched the girth, and breast collar. Lifting the saddle off her back, I grabbed the pad and blanket, and put the stuff into the back of my truck. When I got back, my horse was gone. Frantically, I searched for my horse. Finally, I found her. But where I found her, wasn't so good.  
  
Barbie kicked out, trying to keep the stallion away. Screaming in fear and anger, she bucked, and managed to get the stallion in the face.  
  
I raced towards my horse, leaped the fence, and untied her from the tree she was tied to. Growling, I jumped onto her back, clung to her mane, and jabbed her in the stomach with my heel.  
  
Barbie squealed, and leaped the fence, leaving the stallion behind.  
  
I sighed, and walked her back to the barn. This time, I watched her. I didn't let my horse out of my sight. I pulled her into the washroom, and bathed her, making sure to keep her legs clean.  
  
Barbie raised her head, and kicked out, landing a kick on someone's leg.  
  
I raised an eyebrow, shut off the water, and turned to look at who was behind my horse. "Can I help you?" I asked, rather annoyed at this point.  
  
"Yeah, you can keep your horse away from me, and you can get me some ice." A blonde haired guy, coolly replied.  
  
I shrugged. "It's your own fault if you stood behind her. If you had any common sense, you'd know better than to stand back there. You stay away from my horse, and get your own ice."  
  
He grinned, and held out a hand. "Stubborn?"  
  
"Strong willed." I replied.  
  
He laughed shortly, but his laugh was anything but kind. "I'm Dallas Winston. What would your pretty little name be, sweets?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "It would be none of your business. And if you ever call me sweets again." I raised a fist in warning.  
  
He grinned, and walked towards me, layed a hand on my waist, and pulled me closer to him. "Come on, give me a kiss."  
  
I glared, a look of repulsion on my face. "Eww. Get off of me, you asshole!" I pulled away from him, grabbed the hose, and sprayed him with water.  
  
He growled in annoyance, grabbed the hose, (after being sprayed in the face) and slapped me. "Bitch!"  
  
I yelped, and leaped on him. "DON'T EVEN START!!" I pounded on him, my fists flying.  
  
He grabbed my arms, and twisted them around behind me. "Stop. You're out of control."  
  
I struggled against him, and tried to get away. "Let me go!"  
  
Barbie snorted, and nibbled at my hair.  
  
Dallas laughed, shook his head, and kissed me. "Come on, girl. We can go somewhere."  
  
I pulled away from him, and hid behind my horse. "You're disgusting. What the hell is your problem?"  
  
He grinned. "You. Now come on, I don't have all day."  
  
I grabbed the hose from him, and finished cleaning my horse. "Maybe later." I replied hottly.  
  
He nodded, and then winked. "Catch ya later."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Sure.."  
  
Barbie neighed, raised her head so the water wouldn't get in her eyes, and swished her tail.  
  
I sighed, brushing my auburn hair out of my face. Today was too long. I sprayed my horse off, unclipped her from the crossties in the wash room, and led her out into the isle once again. "Come on, girl. I've gotta put you away, and then I've gotta go."  
  
Dallas grinned evilly at me as he leaned against the wall. "Talking to your horse?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. Got a problem with it? You scream at yours."  
  
He laughed. "You're right, I do. Now, what did you say your name was, again? It must've just slipped out of my mind."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Alex. Now, go away Dallas."  
  
He grabbed the other side of Barbie's halter. "Here, let me help."  
  
Barbie squealed, and reared, knocking Dallas off of her halter.  
  
I laughed, let go of her halter, and waited for her to come back down. "Come here, girl." I soothed.  
  
Barbie pawed at the air, before coming down. Prancing in place, she bared her teeth at Dallas.  
  
I grinned, grabbed her halter, and walked her to her stall. "Come on, girl. There's a good horse." I waited until my horse calmed down before I left. But with my luck, Dallas was still there.  
  
Sorry this was so short. I hurt myself yesterday, and I was at home all day. I couldn't concentrate on anything. I managed to get through the day by watching Country Music Videos, and other misc. shows. I drove myself nuts trying to write this chapter for y'all.  
  
Review!! 


End file.
